The Day Renesmee was Born
by New Name Unimportant
Summary: Bella Cullen has gone into labor, and all her family can do is sit around and kill time while waiting for the baby's arrival. Jasper and Emmett decide to practice holding delicate things before getting their hands on their niece. (AU where Bella has a relatively normal pregnancy. Shifts from Jasper's POV to third person)


**This is how I think the birth of Renesmee should have been. Honestly I wrote this to get the idea out of my head. :)**

 **I do not own Twilight.**

 **Jasper's POV**

"Bella, are you sure you're going to be ok?" Edward asked Bella for what felt like the hundredth time this week.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Edward, you need to hunt," she insisted.

Bella is nine months pregnant and Edward, along with everyone else in the family, has made sure she was safe and didn't lift a finger. Edward hardly left her side, and hasn't hunted in nearly a month, Bella has spent the last hour trying to convince him to go.

"No worries, Edward, I'll be with her," my wife assured him with a smile.

He frowned. "That's what I am afraid of." Making Alice roll her eyes.

"Come on, Eddie, I'm thirsty!" Emmett whined loudly.

Bella put a hand on her huge midsection. "Emmett, you're upsetting the baby!" she scolded.

He hung his head. "Sorry, kid," he directed his mumble to her stomach.

"Come now, Edward, you need to hunt before the baby comes," Esme said putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

Edward looked at Bella then sighed, "Fine." Bella grinned victoriously.

"Finally!" Emmett shouted, and rushed outside, making Rose sigh and shake her head.

"Bye Bella," Rose said, with a small smile, as she walked towards the door. Rosalie had tried her best to keep a smile on her face, ever since she found out about Bella being pregnant. We all knew it was Rose's lifelong dream to have a child, and knew how it killed her that she couldn't have children. But it was easy for Rose to forget all her grief and jealousy when she was always busy shopping for the baby or aiding Bella when Edward had to hunt.

"Bye Rose," Bella returned with a smile.

Esme gave Bella and Alice each a kiss on their foreheads, and went to join Em and Rose outside. I gave Alice a hug and kiss, and nodded to Bella before glancing at her stomach and laughed inwardly, she was huge.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts, and I smirked at him. Bella had been very sensitive about her weight. She refused for any pictures to be taken of her until after the baby was born; of course Alice had been able to sneak a few, for the scrapbook. We haven't told Bella, about the scrapbook yet, it's a surprise.

After Edward and Bella's five minute good bye we could _finally_ hunt. Edward's anxiousness was of course making me nervous, I sent him a few waves of calm, but it didn't help.

Later that afternoon, we were still hunting to make sure we were full, so we wouldn't risk Bella and the baby getting hurt. Around 6 o'clock Edward's phone rang, he pulled it out in half a second. Emmett ran, snatched it from him and answered it.

"Hello, this is Edward," he said in a girly voice.

"EMMETT, GIVE IT BACK!" Edward roared, and reached for the phone, Emmett quickly moved from his reach.

"Jasper," Edward called, and I immediately came for backup. We both tackled him but he was able to keep the phone to his ear.

"Okay, Ali, I'll tell him... language! You know the baby can hear even in the womb!" he scolded.

From the other line I heard Alice. _"EMMETT I WILL KILL YOU!"_ she screeched.

"I love you too, sis, bye" he said and snapped the phone shut.

"Emmett, what did she say?" Edward said and grabbed Emmett's throat.

"I'll tell you if you both get off me," he said with a goofy grin.

Edward growled.

"Fine fine, she said Bella is having the baby, happy now?" Edward didn't answer. There was a whoosh of wind and Edward was gone. I got up and so did Em.

Carlisle had run off with Edward, leaving Emmett, Rose, Esme and myself. Esme stood in shock, I didn't think she was going to move for awhile, and Rose looked angrier than I had ever seen her. At first I thought it was towards Bella but I soon realized she was angry with Emmett.

"We had better get going," I said, and Em and Rose took off as I waited for Esme to move, after a second, I sighed, grabbed her and ran gently pulling her along.

When we got there we could hear Bella shouting upstairs in Carlisle's office. "EDWARD, I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!" she screamed, Emmett and I smirked.

Rose and Esme ran upstairs, and Em and I took a seat. "It's gonna be a long night," Emmett sighed.

We heard Alice comment upstairs, "twelve hours and fifty six minutes!" she called.

"THIRTEEN HOURS!"Bella shouted then moaned, "Edward why did you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Bella I'm so sorry," Edward apologized; Emmett and I held our breath to keep from laughing.

Bella screamed again, I felt her pain and clutched my stomach then moaned. Emmett couldn't contain his laughter at that; he fell on the floor, shaking with laughter.

"QUIET, EMMETT!" Bella shrieked. Rose was downstairs in seconds. She started hitting Emmett.

"That's for upsetting Bella!" she growled.

"I wasn't laughing at Bella I was laughing at Jasper! He can feel Bella's pain and… and… Rosie, please stop hitting me!" he protested.

The rest of the night and morning was filled with Bella's cries and Edward's apologies. Alice and Rosalie eventually joined us downstairs, when there was too much blood for them to handle.

It began to rain as we all impatiently waited for the baby to be born. Alice continued to search the future to see if it was a boy or girl, but she couldn't tell. I was guessing her anxiety caused her to miss a few things. Rose would pace back and forth then look up towards the stairs then continue pacing. Emmett flipped through the TV channels looking for something to watch, and I tapped my foot in rhythm with the channels.

What if the baby was scared of me? What if I lose control and killed it? What if I hold it and break it or drop it? My foot tapped faster, Emmett kicked it and I growled.

Suddenly I got an idea and slowly walked to the kitchen while the others continued what they were previously doing. I open the refrigerator and took out an egg. We had human food in the house for Bella, and she craved eggs during her pregnancy so we had lots. I wanted to practice holding a delicate egg before I held a delicate baby.

I held it with one hand and carefully used my other hand to pat it. It didn't break and I smiled. Success. Suddenly Emmett was behind me.

"What are you doing?" he asked and lifted an eyebrow skeptically.

"I wanted to practice holding something delicate before I held the baby," I explained.

He looked at me like I was crazy but then he nodded in understanding and pulled out an egg for himself. As soon as he took it in his hand it broke, he frowned. "I need more practice," he said, and I nodded. He pulled out a whole carton of eggs and we went by the sink, so we wouldn't get anything on Esme's clean floor.

After three eggs, Emmett finally got the hang of it. Once we had perfected holding eggs Emmett had an idea. "Why don't we hold the yolks now? If we can be able to hold one of those then we can definitely hold a baby." I looked at him like he was an idiot then I thought about it.

"Em, that's not a bad idea!" I said in shock, he grinned and nodded.

I carefully cracked an egg in a bowl and picked up the bright yellow yolk. It was tricky, but after a few eggs we were able to hold the yolks with ease.

"High five!" Emmett said, I lifted my free hand to give him a high five but the idiot forgot and used his hand with the yolk in it.

"You got it on my shirt!" I complained, and he frowned. Note to self, never say high five to Emmett when he holds the baby.

Alice came in with a new shirt. "Here you go," she said.

I thanked her and bent down to kiss her, but she backed off.

"You smell like egg," she said and wrinkled her nose. Emmet snickered and I punched him and then swiftly changed my shirt. We both then proceeded to wash our hands.

At 7:35 in the morning, two hours after our 'egg holding practice' we heard a small whimper from upstairs. Our heads snapped up, we hear the four upstairs gasp.

Bella gave a weak laugh. "So beautiful" she sniffled, crying. Esme was crying too.

"I think Eddie is crying," Emmett whispered and I elbowed him.

"You're ruining their moment," I growled.

He whimpered, "I wanna be in their moment."

"It's a…" Carlisle paused for dramatic effect.

"Spit it out!" Emmett boomed. I would have thought Alice would be the first to want to know if it was a boy or girl, but Emmett couldn't wait any longer.

"It's a girl," Carlisle finished with a chuckle. Alice and Rose started squealing and jumping up and down and Emmett and I high fived.

A niece. Renesmee; Edward and Bella told us the name they picked for if it was a girl a couple of days ago.

I grabbed my 'I'm an uncle' hat that Emmett had specially made; he also had made his own 'I'm an uncle!' shirt. He made the girls shirts but they thought the color was ugly so they didn't wear them. Emmett already had his shirt on; he wore it every day, "just in case".

"Can we see her?" Rose begged as Alice started digging through the pink pile of baby supplies in the corner.

"Give us some time to clean up, before we let anyone come up," Carlisle said.

"I can handle it!" Rosalie whined, "Please!" she begged. "

Rose," Esme scolded. Rosalie sat on the couch with her arms crossed and pouted. I could feel her anger and hurt.

"Alice when do we go in?" she asked, Alice stared into space for a second then frowned.

"Forty five minutes."

Rose's eyes got wide. "What?!" Alice stared off for another few seconds then gasped.

"What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Which you want, the bad news or the terrible news?" she asked.

"Which one involves the baby?" Rose asked.

"Both," she answered and we all tensed.

"Bad first," Emmett said, all joy replaced with concern and protectiveness.

"Ok the bad news is that the store won't take back any of the boy clothes or toys we bought." We all rolled our eyes. "and the terrible news is that Sue Clearwater saw Bella at the mall with me and Rose last week and told Billy, who told the Quileute elders, who told the pack, who are going to come and try to take our little Renesmee!" she cried.

We all growled quietly, besides Bella who couldn't hear what we were saying. "And worse is that I can't see the wolves so I don't know when they will be coming," she frowned and felt guilty.

"It's not your fault," I assured her and gave her a hug.

"I can't see Tuesday of next week very well…" she said as she concentrated on the future.

"That's plenty of time," Emmett said and I nodded in agreement.

We heard footsteps and turned to look at the stairs. Esme and Carlisle came down with huge smiles on their faces. "They want to bond with her a bit before you all monopolize her for the rest of her life," Carlisle joked.

"What does she look like?" Rose asked.

Esme smiled. "She's beautiful, she has a little bit of curly hair and it's the same red brown as Edward's, and when she first opened her eyes they were brown like Bella's. She has our pale skin and Bella's colored cheeks." she sighed wistfully.

"Congrats, Grandma," Emmett chuckled, Esme's eyes widened. "You too, Gramps," he said and mock punched Carlisle on the shoulder. Esme stood there in shock mumbling Grandma over and over again.

"I think you two get the award for the youngest grandparents," Rose said with a laugh. Carlisle and Esme both broke into impossibly bigger smiles.

As we discussed the wolf situation, Edward spoke from upstairs. "You can come see Renesmee now." We didn't have to be told twice.

 **No one's POV**

Rosalie was the first up the stairs with Alice second, Emmett third, then Jasper. Their adoptive parents followed behind at a slower pace and chuckled at their children's excitement.

Rose stopped at the door and took an unnecessary breath before she slowly opened it and peeked in.

Bella was on a hospital like bed, with a big smile on her face. Edward was on her left, closest to the door, and stood protectively in front of Bella, blocking everyone's view of the baby.

Rose rolled her eyes at him and opened the door all the way.

"Move Edward, I want to see my niece," Rosalie growled, as they walked into the room. Edward snickered and moved so they could see the little girl Bella was holding. She was small and pale with pink cheeks. Her eyes were opened revealing the beautiful brown color.

"Aww" the four vampires crooned, and moved to get a closer look.

"I'm glad she's cute and not like the ugly little babies on TV. Do you know how bad it would look if Emmett Cullen had an ugly niece?" Emmett said, and everyone turned to look at him incredulously.

Even Renesmee looked at him, though she probably didn't understand. Alice moved closer to the baby. Edward blocked her way and she scoffed.

"Won't let me see my own niece?" She shook her head in shame and lightly pushed Edward away. Slowly the pixie haired vampire leaned down to look at Renesmee, and lightly touched her tiny hand with her finger which she immediately gripped onto. Her golden eyes widened and she turned to look excitedly at her husband. "She likes me already!" Making Jasper's smile grow.

The Cullen's all gathered around to look at the new baby.

"Ok let's take a picture," Carlisle announced and pulled a table in front of the bed to put the camera on. "I'm going to set it for five seconds," he said and pushed the button.

Everyone got in their places and smiled. "Cheese!" Emmett said, and everyone fought the urge to roll their eyes.

Once the picture had been taken Emmett made an announcement, "I am going to be the best uncle ever!" he said and everyone chuckled, everyone besides Jasper.

He glared at Emmett and moved from looking at Renesmee to standing in front of Em. "I'm going to be a better uncle than you," he said smugly.

Emmett's jaw dropped, "oh no you didn't!" he cried. They continued to argue while everyone watched besides Alice and Rose who were in an argument of their own.

"Can't you both be the best uncles ever?" Esme asked in a pleading voice. Jasper and Em's eyes got wide.

"You're right, Esme," Jazz said.

Emmett grabbed Jasper for a hug. "We can both be the best uncles," he said, fake crying. Jasper nodded.

"Now, who wants to hold the baby next?" Bella asked; as soon as the words left her mouth six pairs of golden eyes turned to stare at her.


End file.
